Things About Samus
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots looking at things that people might not think of or know about Samus Aran. Second drabble up: Adam. Samus is surprised to find out that everyone thought she was in a relationship with the late commander.
1. Elevators

_(Author's Note: A series of one-shots looking at things that people might not think of or know about Samus Aran.)_

_(Warnings: Swearing)_

_(Disclaimer: Metroid and Samus belong to Nintendo, not me)_

**Things About Samus**

**~Elevators~**

**By: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**

One thing a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she had a phobia of elevators.

It wasn't the height that bothered her. Her power suit could absorb the shock from any fall, leaving her head a bit rattled, but the rest of her unharmed.

It wasn't the small space, either, though enclosed elevators did tend to bother her more than open air ones. All her time spent on her relatively small ship had made claustrophobia a non-issue.

No, what bothered her was that the Chozo had filled nearly every planet they'd ever inhabited with the exact same model of elevator that she'd once gotten stuck in as a child.

It hadn't been for very long, but it had been terrifying for the six year old who'd decided to explore the parts of Zebes that she was supposed to stay away from without telling anyone.

For an hour she had sat there and called out for help. None of the emergency contact buttons were working, and she thought she'd be there forever.

When one of the elders found her, he informed her that a solar flare had knocked out all the power on that side of the planet. Everything else had rebooted itself within minutes, but that one sector had shorted out. And since it was a barely used sector, it had almost gone unnoticed.

And so, every time Samus stepped into an elevator, especially a Chozo-designed one (which were pretty much everywhere, since the Chozo had sold the design to the Galactic Federation), she feared that it would break down and leave her trapped where even her power bombs couldn't get her out.

But she'd figured that _this_ planet would be fine. The job had specified that it hadn't been inhabited in centuries. It was a simple find and retrieve mission. Surely, _surely_, that damned Chozo elevator wouldn't be here.

And yet, there it was, right in front of her, the only method of getting to the location she needed to search.

She gritted her teeth as she stepped on, running through a string of curses in her head.

Every. Damned. Time. She just couldn't get away from it.

Her heart jumped to her throat as the elevator dropped, bringing her deep underground.

Samus counted the seconds in her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself. It took fifteen seconds to get to the bottom.

When she arrived, she gathered her courage and stepped off the elevator at a normal pace. If there were any enemies around, she couldn't allow herself to show such a weakness. More than that, though, was a matter of pride. Even though she was alone, her pride wouldn't allow her to show that fear.

_Why couldn't anyone ever have stairs? _She thought to herself bitterly.

**~End~**

**(A/N: This little snippet was inspired by Metroid Prime. Has anyone else ever noticed that every time Samus takes an elevator in that game, it looks like she's on the verge of hyperventilating? So I thought it might be interesting to give her a phobia. Nothing debilitating, just something that would really, really bother her.)**


	2. Adam

_(Warnings and Disclaimer same as previous chapters.)_

**Things About Samus**

**~Adam~**

**By: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**

One thing that a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she was most definitely _not_ in love with Commander Adam Malkovich.

In fact, the thought was so far from her mind that she was completely baffled when her friend and comrade, Anthony Higgs, brought up the possibility when the two of had met up for supper after the late commander's funeral.

"What, are you _crazy_?" She exclaimed after she finished coughing up the water she'd been attempting to drink.

Anthony looked at her as if she'd sprouted a second head, "You mean you _weren't_? Everyone in our platoon was _sure_ you two had a thing going on."

She gaped at him, "Absolutely _not_! For starters, it would have been _completely_ against regulations... And more importantly, he was more like a father to me than anything else..." She grabbed her head in her hands, "Gods, everyone must have thought I was trying to get ahead by seducing him or something..."

"Nah, no one thought that," Anthony reassured her, "We all had a great amount of respect for Commander Malkovich, so we knew that every promotion he gave you, or anyone for that matter, was well deserved. No one thought he was giving you any bonuses based on your relationship or anything... Besides, most of us were too busy being jealous of him."

Samus raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"Well, yeah," Anthony gave out a chuckle, "At least half the platoon had a crush on you, princess."

Apparently, it was a day for surprises, as she gaped at him once again, "But... why?"

"You really have to ask?" He seemed amused, "I don't know if you've noticed, Samus, but you're a little bit gorgeous."

She blushed, though still didn't seem convinced, "But... I was... kind of a bitch back then..."

"You were tough, and didn't take crap. We admired that about you."

Samus pondered that for a moment, and then supposed that the words made sense, though she still found the idea baffling... And then she noticed something.

"We?" She asked with an amused smirk.

And now she had the satisfaction of seeing _him_ blush.

Because another thing that a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she had a small crush on Corporal Anthony Higgs.

Not that she'd ever tell him, though. It would just go to his head.

**~End~**

**(A/N: My response to all the Adam/Samus fanfics out there... I try to stay out of shipping wars, for the most part, but anyone being paired up with a parental figure just kind of weirds me out. Mixed in with the surprising lack of Anthony/Samus fanfics out there when the two seem to have so much Chemistry, and this fic was born.**

**Also, I couldn't find any reference to Anthony having any sort of rank other than "point man", so I made it up. Corporal seemed like a safe rank to use. It implies advancement, without being so high up the scale that he'd be leading his **_**own**_** platoon. And I possibly put too much thought into this.)**


End file.
